Second Chances
by helpfulpen
Summary: Being placed in a world you thought you knew only makes you realize how little you knew about it. Kai learns this when Monika sends him to her world to help her friends with their problems. Having demons of own, Kai eventually agrees. He sees it a chance to get to know the girl that had haunted his conscience before. [Contains Swearing]
1. Introduction

**Hey you**

 **This is the introduction to much doesn't happen much in the beginning. It introduces the main character/protagonist/OC of the story.**

* * *

Kai walked up on the front porch stairs of his house. He sighed as he pulled out his keys while he approached the entrance of his home. He inserted the key and turned it, unlocking the door. Before stepping inside, he turned around and observed the world behind him.

The sky was blue, birds flew above singing their afternoon songs, the wind blew a gentle cool, gentle breeze that seemed to block out the August heat. Today was perfect. So perfect.

'Why do I feel empty'

He turned back towards his door and opened it. His body shivered from the gust of cold air that left the house as he stepped inside. He dropped his bag onto the living room couch then sat down next to it. He used his left arm to lean on his bag as he stared into space.

'I'm so tired... I... I don't know'

"Kai? Is that you?" He turned his head towards the kitchen at the sound of a male voice.

"Yeah! What are you doing back there, Ethan!" Kai called back.

"Just trying to find something to eat" Ethan poked his head out from the door frame "Want something?"

Kai shook his head "I'm good... Just tired."

Ethan raised a brow then shrugged "If you say so... But don't go asking for a piece of my food later!"

Kai grinned to himself as he stood up "I won't"

He walked up the stairs towards the second floor and towards his room. Once he entered, he closed the door then walked towards his computer. He checked his phone for any new messages as he waited for the computer to boot up.

No new messages.

He wasn't surprised. No one ever messages him, other than Ethan and Ethan's parents. Kai was currently living with the family as he no longer had a home. His mother had passed away at child birth, and his father, though very loving and caring, he had been very broken after his wife's death. Kai witnessed as his father's hanging corpse moved with the wind that blew against it that cold and dark day after walking home from school. His childhood best friend's family had been nice enough to take care of him and provided for him which Kai says had been a waste of time and money. He is currently going under psychotherapy for chronic depression though his doctor told him he was getting better so maybe it wasn't chronic anymore.

He locked his phone then placed it back onto his desk before turning his attention to his computer screen. He wasn't much of a gamer, or an athlete. He wasn't much of anything. He didn't have any hobbies. He kind of just existed.

Kai opened his Steam library to try and find a game that he could enjoy playing. As he browsed his door suddenly opened.

"Hey, mom just called. She's bringing home food with her so don't bother cooking tonight" Ethan jumped onto Kai's bed then looked towards the screen of the computer. He sat up and narrowed his eyes at a game.

"Hey, you played Doki Doki?"

Kai turned back towards the screen then looked back at game Ethan had mentioned. He dragged his cursor towards the game then clicked play.

Doki Doki Literature Club. One of the most saddest dating sims he had ever experienced. After finishing the game, even with the best ending, it left him so unsatisfied. So incomplete. It traumatized him. Especially the death of a specific character in the game.

"You know mom said not to play that right? That could undo all that therapy that you've went through" Ethan said standing up.

Kai scoffed "She's not my mom..."

Ethan smiled at him then patted his shoulder "Just be careful"

Kai didn't respond, prompting Ethan to leave his room.

'I don't know why they bother. Wasting all that money on therapy just for me. They should've just left me at an orphanage or something'.

"Doki! Doki!"

Kai's attention was re-fixated towards the screen when he heard the opening them play.

He scanned the screen of which he had seen multiple times before.

The girl on the very left of the screen caught his attention. It always did.

'Sayori'

He closed his eyes suppressing the image of her gruesome death. A death that resembled so close to his father's. A death that caused a painful memory to always appear. He reopened his eyes. He jumped slightly when he saw that the image had changed from the menu to that of Monika sitting at a table with her hands crossed.

"The fuck" Kai dragged his cursor towards the red X on the corner of the game's window. "The FUCK!"

His cursor had stopped moving then suddenly it disappeared.

 **'Stop'**

His eyes widened as text began to appear in a oh-so familiar pink box.

"What the hell" Kai whispered.

 **'Surprised?'**

Kai's heart pounded 'What's going on'

 **'I know you're confused but, please hear me out'**

Kai pressed enter to try and continue the dialogue but it didn't work.

 **'Oh this isn't scripted, you can talk freely'**

He swallowed. 'This can't be happening'

"W-What do you want" He tried sounding confident.

Monika smiled **'Thanks for asking!'**

"S-sure" Kai said, still trying to process everything.

 **"I know this might sudden and really shocking for you but bear with me. I mean it's not everday you can talk to an sentient anime girl right?"**

'Was that supposed to be funny?' None the less it still helped Kai calm down a bit.

"Yea... Sure..." Kai rubbed his head, still slightly shaken "So... What did you want?"

Monika gave him a sad smile **"I'd like to ask you something, a bit of a favor"**

Kai's eyes narrowed "Aren't you evil"

 **"W-what?! No that was just part of the game... This.. I'm not evil!"**

"Could've fooled me... What do you want"

 **"Jeez.. A bit cold much... Look I'll get straight to the point, I need help fixing my friends. They're troubled even though they try to hide it, I can see through it. I created this game so people will see our cry for help, but so far none have answered. Only replayed the game over and over for a different ending."**

"That makes no sense... What are you talking about? They're just AI"

Monika shook her head **"That's cause you're playing the game. You're not actually inside my world. I made the game to show what would happen to everyone if nothing was done but in the end it changed. Seeing that it was hopeless, I just changed the game up into a horror. I've decided to personally talk to those who finished the game, you're the first! Trust me when I say this, but my world is very different from the game and is as real as yours. Everyone has their own lives, and families. There are other people here than just the four you've seen in the game."**

"That still doesn't make sense... Why are you calling out to me? Just get a therapist or something. Not that it'll help" Kai whispered the last part to himself.

 **"Well maybe it's because you're closer to them than anyone in the world. You've seen them at their weakest and have witnessed what could happen. If anyone could change them it's you. Think of this as a... A DLC! Yea like an addon for playing the game through to the end!"**

"I... I'll think about it" Kai said. Monika gave him a sad smile.

 **"Thank you for at least considering. Get back to me soon!"**

The game then finally closed, his mouse cursor returned. He reached for his mouse only to get a strong shock from it, frying the mouse completely...

"What the hell!" He rubbed the burned part of his hand. "What was that".

He tried touching the mouse, this time there was not shock. It had stopped completely.

Kai sighed as he got up "Great..." He grabbed his wallet from his desk and walked out of his room. As he walked downstairs, he could hear multiple voices. When he reached the bottom, he could see Ethan's parents and Ethan talking and laughing about something.

"Hey, Kai" Ethan's mom greeted "Going somewhere?"

Kai nodded putting on his shoes "Yea, I'm just going to RadioShack to buy a new mouse... I broke my old one"

Ethan's dad passed him the keys "Here, get back here fast but drive carefully"

Kai smiled. "Don't worry"

* * *

Kai drove down the main road. He had just bought his new mouse and was now heading home. He slowed down as a stoplight turned yellow.

Sighing he checked the time on his phone.

'What? It's 9:00 already?' putting the phone down he gripped the steering wheel impatiently tapping his fingers on it. 'I'm trying to get home to dinner'

After what felt like hours, the light finally turned green.

"Finally" He shifted gears then pressed on the pedal, as he was about to turn he heard a loud sound. Like a car horn.

His eyes widened when he saw a truck headed right for his side.

"FUCK!" He closed his eyes tight. After what felt like eternity, he opened them only to notice he was fine. He looked around and saw that the truck was no where to be seen. In fact... The whole street was empty.

'What happened to the truck? Was the street empty before?'

Shrugging it off, he shifted his car then began to drive home.

* * *

"Hey i'm back!"

He closed the door behind him. He went inside the kitchen only to find it empty.

'Must've went to bed' Kai looked towards the wall where the clock had been hanging. 'It's 9:00 already'

He walked up the stairs towards his room. He took out his new mouse then turned on the computer.

Once it booted up, Kai noticed that the computer's wifi wasn't working.

'Great!' He opened his bluetooth device panel and tried searching for the mouse. 'No devices found?'

'Nothing's working' Kai sighed and turned off the computer. He stripped down to his boxers and laid down on his bed.

He opened his phone and noticed it too wasn't connected to wifi

'Did they turn it off?' Kai looked at the time.

'It's already 9:00... I best not wake them over something this small' Kai placed his phone on the nightstand then turned off his lamp.

He closed his eyes and it wasn't long before he had fallen asleep.


	2. Another World

"Ugh" Kai's heavy eyes slowly opened. He tried to sit up, but his head began to throb and ache forcing him to lie back down and wait for the pain to pass. He stared at the ceiling trying to the sleep off his mind.

'My bed feels weird... It's softer than I remember' Kai continued to stare at the white, smooth finished ceiling. A ceiling he had never seen before.

Kai instantly sat up and got out of bed. The sleep left his body as panic began to set in.

"Where am I!" He looked around, he had woken up in a medium sized, white painted room. A bed made for one in corner and at its end was a desk with a computer and office chair. On the opposite side was a small table and above it a flatscreen tv attached to the wall.

"Was I kidnapped?" Kai's eyes widened "How much am I worth? No! No time for that, I need to find out where I am"

Kai ran out the door and into the hallway. He found the stairs leading down to the first floor then ran out the front door.

As soon as he exited the house, he was flashed with the sun's bright glare. Covering his eyes, he looked around.

'This looks like Japan. What the hell would I be doing in Japan, if I did get kidnapped there's no way I could sleep through the whole trip from the U.S. to here'

"Hey, buddy you okay?"

Kai's mind snapped back to reality as he fixated his gaze towards a young brunette male wearing what looked like a school uniform. He was carrying a book bag in one of his hands and a phone in the other. He looked at Kai with a lazy expression that still poured out curiosity.

"Umm, hey? You there?"

Kai shook his head into focus once again "Oh yea! Sorry. Uh can I ask you something?"

The brunette put his phone away keeping his same lazy expression. "Uh, sure"

"Where are we? What day is it? What time is it?" Kai tried not to sound desperate to avoid looking weird. Although I think it was too late for that.

The brunette raised a brow but answered none the less "Uh, were in Japan, it's Wednesday and.." He took out his phone quickly before putting it back in his pocket. "It's 9:12 in the morning"

'So I am in Japan... Wednesday? Why Wednesday? Sounds like a weird day to kidnap someone... Unless the flight took several days... What is wrong with me, why am I over thinking this' Kai clenched his fists 'I NEED to go home!'

"Hey you okay? You're really pale right now, are you sick?"

Kai shook "No I fe-"

"HEEEEEEEEEEY!"

The brunette sighed then smiled, he turned towards the end of the street.

Kai walked closer towards the road to see who had been yelling.

"Hey. You're late as always, Sayori"

Kai frozed. 'What... did... That was a coincidence..Has to be'

As much as he tried he couldn't stop his brain from putting the pieces together, first Monika, then he wakes up mysteriously in Japan, now... Sayori. It was more than coincidence.

"You're **-pant-** late too **-pant-** you **-pant-** dummy!" The strawberry blonde haired girl bent down on her knees as she caught her breathe. Her head turned towards Kai who stood there in shock.

"Hey, MC. Who's this? New friend of yours?" She stood back up and smiled at Kai.

MC scratched his head while looking at Kai. "Well... Not exactly, I just met him"

Sayori smile grew brighter "Yay! New friends!" She ran over to Kai with her hand out.

'Oh jesus' Before Kai could even hold his hand out in return Sayori was already shaking it with great enthusiasm.

"My name's Sayori! That's Mirai but I call him MC for short, nice to meet you! What's your name?"

Kai pulled his hand away "Uh-I, Kai. My name's Kai"

MC held out a hand with a lazy smile on his face "Nice to meet you Kai, I'm Mirai but you can call me MC... I'm guessing this hyper bundle of joy has already told you."

Kai gave a nervouse laugh and shook his hand. "Ha..Yep.. She did"

'Kill me'

Sayori looked at her phone, he eyes widened.

"MC! We need to go, we're really late now!"

MC rolled his eyes "We were already late to begin with, it doesn't make a difference"

"Yes it does! Now let's go!" They both began to walk away. Sayori turned and gave a wave "See you later Kai!"

"Y-You too!" Kai gave a awkward wave back 'What the hell am I doing'

When they disappeared, Kai turned back around then felt extremely sick.

He bent down then threw up.

"This can't be happening... I don't want to experience this again"

He wiped the remaining vomit off his mouth.

'Think Kai, think! How can I get out of here'

Kai began to rewind his thoughts.

'Monika' Kai looked up the sky 'She has something to do with this. I just need to find her then I'll be able to go home'

He smiled determinedly then quickly looked down at his vomit.

'I need to clean up before doing anything first' Kai sighed

* * *

'Alright'

Kai used a towel to dry his hair as he walked into 'his' bedroom.

'I need to find out which high school Monika goes to... How though? I can ask MC but I want to get home as fast as I can before anyone worries about me' Kai looked at computer near his bed 'Maybe'

He sat down on the office chair then rolled closer toward the computer. He powered it on then waited for it to boot up.

It seemed like a regular modern computer. It was faster than the one he had at home thats for sure. Within seconds the desktop had already loaded.

'Wait a minute..' He squinted at an application just to make sure he read it right 'Google?!'

He double clicked the icon causing a new tab to pop up.

'It's like the regular google... Hmm...'

[ **Doki Doki Literature Club** ]

He pressed enter to be shown an empty page with the text

'No search result found'

'Of course...' Kai sat back stuck 'All right, let's start looking for the high school'

[ **High schools near me** ]

Kai's eyes flickered at the results, he clicked on maps and waited for the locations to pop up.

'There's one 12 Minutes away... That could be where Monika goes to'

Kai got up and looked through his closet for the fanciest clothes he could find. He picked out a white dress shirt, black jeans and black and white slip ons. He also grabbed a white slingpack for...some reason.

Kai's attention suddenly turned towards the desk's drawer. It's as if something was pulling him towards it. He stood up and walked towards it, slowly opening the drawer to reveal a packet of papers.

'Identification papers?' He flipped through the pages to find information about himself even a picture. Documents of his residency, birth certificates, everything about him was here. 'I might need this'

He carefully placed the papers inside the laptop slot inside the slingpack then zipped the bag up. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror hanging on the wall of his room.

Giving himself a once-over he nodded "Alright, I look like I mean business"

He trotted out the door then towards the exit of his new home. He then thought about directions, he felt his pockets for a phone.

'That's right, I don't have one... I need directions or something' He went back inside his house then towards his looked around for something that could help him navigate the streets. He looked at the drawer with an idea in mind.

"Hey, um drawer... I need a phone" Kai then opened the drawer to reveal a new touchscreen phone "Sweet! Umm... I could use a bit of cash" He closed and reopened the drawer to see a stack of 100 Yen bills next to the phone

"Holy shit... This... Is magical!" Kai grabbed the bills and the new phone then placed the money inside the bag. He turned his phone on and was surprised to see that it been already set up.

'Not gonna complain'

* * *

Kai began walking around the neighborhood, following the directions of the high school on his phone. It soon lead him towards a main road which lead to a place that seemed like a downtown area. He stopped right in front of a black gate that surrounded a giant building.

He looked down at his phone as he stood at the gate entrance towards a five story building.

"Matsui High School" He said aloud. Kai looked up to see those same words engraved above the gate. "I think im at the right place"

Kai entered and walked across the courtyard leading up to the school. There were benches and tables sitting under cherry blossom trees which seemed to give that peaceful vibe to the image. It was like on those anime shows he had watched back home.

He got closer to the school's entrance which had been a dark tinted strong-glass door. He tried to open the door to see it was locked, he looked to the side to see an intercom. He pressed the buttom which emitted a soft buzzing sound to signal that it had went through.

 **"What can I help you with today, sir?"** A voice said through the intercom. Kai looked up to see a camera pointing down at him.

"Uh, I'm planning on enrolling but I'd like a tour before deciding" Kai told the voice, even though it was kind of a lie. He did want to see what the school had to offer as it had seem small in the game but not in 'real' life.

 **"Do you have your I.D. Papers with you sir?"**

"I do, yes"

 **"Alright, one of our staff is going to escort you to the main office, then well sort you enrollment out"**

"Okay, thank you" Kai received no response, he assumed the staff member was going to unlock the door for him. He waited a couple minutes before he heard the door beginning to unlock then open.

A man wearing a grey suit with the school's logo on the chest smiled at Kai and welcomed him in.

"Please, come in"

Kai smiled at him and went inside. As soon as he entered, the school's A/C instantly hit him washing away the heat from outside. The school smelt nice, it seemed familiar but he couldn't put a finger on it. Kai looked at his surroundings in awe.

The man smiled at his reaction then gestured for him "Follow me please, we'll be going to my office to discuss paperwork"

Kai nodded and followed after. As they walked towards the office, he looked inside the classrooms which had classes in sessions. The layout of each class seemed the same as the one in the game. The only difference being the arrangement of the desks and decorations on the walls.

The man and Kai soon reached the main office, then into a smaller office. Kai guessed the man was the Principal of the school.

"Please, sit" The man motioned at a chair in front of his desk. Kai nodded and sat down while the man did the same who then began to type something on his computer.

"May I ask your name please?"

"Kai" Kai said smiling.

"Last name?" Kai looked up 'Quick! Think of an Anime name!'

"Kai... Na-mikaze?..."

The man nodded then typed again "How do you spell you last name?"

"N.a.m.i.k.a.z.e."

The man typed as Kai spelled. He turned to Kai "Sounds Royal, are you royalty Kai?"

"I-uh"

The man chuckled "I'm just pulling your leg. My name is Kyoto Sendatsu, I am the principal of this fine school. May I ask what made you consider Matsui High?"

"This was the closest school I could find to where I lived from, I don't have any mode of transportation and don't feel like waking up for the bus. So I chose this, I hope that doesn't offend you or anything"

Kyoto gave him a smile "Don't worry. Many of our students came here because of the same reason. So would you like your tour today?"

"Tour?"

"Yes, the tour as you requested"

"Oh yes! I'd like that"

Kyoto smiled "Well unfortunately I cannot be the one to give it to you as I have meetings to attend to, I'll have one of our students lead you around. Are you staying for lunch?"

Kai thought about it "Maybe, if it ends up taking longer"

Kyoto nodded "Well then Mr. Namikaze, it was nice to meet you. Just wait outside the hall and I'll have the student right with you. When you finish the tour, report back to the office and well discuss your decision. Be sure to have your paperwork ready if you do decide to join Matsui High School."

Kai gave a small bow and left the room then went outside the office. He sat down on one of the benches as he waited for his escort.

'I wonder if time here passes the same in the real world? Memories of the night before flashed into his mind. They seemed blurry at the same time clear. It's like when you're trying to say a word you know you can't seem to say'

Kai raised 'Wait what? That made no sense.'

He chuckled to himself 'This little adventure has sure been interesting. It certainly kept my mind off things'. His smiled faded as his life back home began to remind him of his sorrows 'Would I be happy here? No. Of course not. Sayori's here. She'll only be a painful reminder of what I had lost.'

His thoughts were interrupted when a hand swayed in front of his face.

"Hey! Can you even hear me!"

Kai's head snapped up to see someone in front of him.

"Jeez! I can't believe you, I hope you're not like this when I walk you around, you'll be wasting my precious time!"

The pink hair, the hands on hips, the dominant posture, the slanted brows and the pout make it really clear.

Yep.

His tour guide is Natsuki.

* * *

 **Hey you!**

 **Sorry for not posting, I had planned to originally post this two days before right after the first chapter but, I had gotten a surprise essay. I wrote this in a span of 3 hours so it's not much but im planning on writing more once I tackle this essay!**


	3. Lunch

Kai stared at Natsuki unable to think of words. For a few moments, an air of awkward silence clouded the atmosphere around them. The petite girl sighed.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or are you going to introduce yourself?"

Kai blinked twice before turning red of embarrassment. He quickly stood up slightly bowed "Oh! S-sorry! I'm Kai, Kai Namikaze. A pleasure to meet you."

Natsuki raised a brow "Okaayy... No need to be so formal. I'm Natsuki. As you probably already know, I'm your guide today. I'll be walking you through the different sections of the school. It's a big place and its easy to get lost in so try to stick with me, got it!"

She emphasized the last two words with great intensity. Kai nodded nervously.

"I'll try"

Natsuki smirked at him. "Great! Follow me. Well explore this floor a bit, then move up as we go."

Kai quickened his pace to catch up with the girl as she began to move. They turned the corner from the office and was met with a hallway. The left side of the hallway showed two doors which seemed to link the same classroom. On the right side, there was only one door. The hallway ends with double doors that had exit signs.

"This section of the floor is all about art and music. The left is art, the right is music." Natsuki then waved a finger towards the double doors. "That door leads into the courtyard, that's where most PhysEd classes take place. If it's raining you go down into the basement."

Kai took a mental picture before nodding towards Natsuki.

"Alright, we're done here"

Kai looked at her confused as they began walking "Wait, that's it for the first floor?"

"Yep. Most of the rooms here are for storage or meetings or for in-school credit recovery where students make up for failed tests"

They walked towards a staircase, it had steps leading down and leading up.

"The stairs leading down will take you to the gym's entrance, were going to be moving to the second floor. This is where 1st and 2nd years will mostly spend their time" They began to walk up the set of stairs. Once they reached the floor they were again met with a hallway, this time there had only been classrooms the left side, on the right had been windows. Each classroom had a special letter and number to identify each one. It seemed every classroom began with the number 2.

'Are they numbered by floor?'

"These rooms are the major subjects but for 1st and 2nd years. Major subjects as in Mathematics or Geometry depending on your grade level, English, Science and Technology classes. This floor gets cramped mostly because two different grade levels share it and is mostly noisy cuz' of those darn 1st years but I'm guessing you're not a 1st or 2nd year, so you wouldn't have to worry about that"

Kai shook his head "No, i'm a... 3rd year"

Natsuki's eyes lit up "Really? We might have some classes together then"

Kai smiled "I'm looking forward to it. So where do we 3rd years go?"

Natsuki pointed a finger "Up"

They both began to climb another flight towards

"Are you planning to introduce me to teachers?" Kai said as they took the final step into the third floor.

Natsuki shook her head "You're going to have to meet them yourself, some are teaching and i'd rather not disturb them."

Kai nodded 'Of course, i'm so stupid'

"Anyway this is the 3rd year floor."

This floor had the same layout as the floor below, the classrooms on the left and the windows on the right. The only difference had been the numbers on the classroom. Instead of 2 these had 3.

"Hey, Natsuki. Are these rooms numbered by floor?"

She nodded "Yep. It'll be easy finding your room by looking at the number and letter. Each room is lettered from A to P. So if you're class is in room 3-J, that means its on the third floor. It's easy to identify the letters as they go by alphabetical order."

"Got it."

* * *

Natsuki lead Kai around the floors and showed him the 4th years section. Natsuki then began to show him all the exits and the bathrooms inside the school. They were about to finish up the tour and go to lunch when Kai noticed that the stairs had lead up towards another floor.

"Hey, Natsuki"

Natsuki turned around and faced him "Yea?"

"Where do those stairs lead to?" Kai pointed towards the stairs.

"Oh those lead towards the club rooms. That's were most club activities take place after school. There's a notice board about the available clubs down in the office if you enroll and want to join a club"

"Cool"

They proceeded to make their way down. When they reached the first floor, the bell rang causing classrooms from the floor above to pour out students. Before they knew it, Natsuki and Kai were now in the company of passing students. Kai noticed some students leaving the building.

"Is school over?"

The pink haired girl shook her head "No, it's lunch. Those guys probably went to go buy food. Many pack their own lunch and eat here or outside in the back courtyard or the front courtyard. Some go home to eat then come back.

Kai was surprised at the amount of freedom these students possessed. "How long is this lunch period?"

Natsuki pulled out her phone and looked at the time "It's 11:42 right now, the lunch bell rings at 11:40, students have to be back in school by 1 in the afternoon. You have a pretty good amount of time before school starts again"

Kai couldn't believe it. 'This school is way better than the one back home'

"Is the work hard? What time does school start and end?"

Natsuki put a finger on her chin to think "Well, the work isn't difficult if you know what you're doing so that's that. School starts at 8:30 in the morning and ends at 3:30 in the afternoon. This school provides the best education but can still be laid back and aren't strict like other schools, you really should consider enrolling"

Kai smiled "I might... Right now, i'm extremely hungry. You wouldn't know where they sell food would you? Or are you willing to share some of yours?"

'Why would I say that... I know about her life at home...'

Natsuki's soft smile disappeared as if remembering something bad. She shook her head, "I don't bring lunch... There's a canteen nearby that sells food near here. It's usually packed by students though at this time"

Kai frowned and cursed himself for even trying to bring a hint of home.

"Could you show me where that is?"

Without saying a word, Natsuki nodded then began walking out of school. They exited the school grounds then crossed the street. Students littered the streets as they went home or hung out near the school. The previously empty benches were filled with students chatting about and eating. The whole scene gave a friendly, lively atmosphere.

They soon stopped at a small restaurant type place. Tables had been set up in front of the restaurant and in the back was where they served food. Kai didn't really know what to do so he looked down at Natsuki.

He noticed she looked at the dishes longingly.

"How much would a meal cost?"

Natsuki broke her gaze from the food and onto Kai "You can pick your food and they weigh it to choose a price. So it depends on what you choose."

Kai smiled at her then went into his bag. He took out the money then counted 6000 Yen, Natsuki raised a brow at him

"Where did you get that?"

Kai put away the rest of the money and put his bag back on "Allowance"

He then shoved the money into Natsuki's hands "W-what are you doing?"

Kai smiled at her sheepishly "I really don't know what to do, so can you pick out my lunch for me? You can also get something to eat if you want"

Natsuki looked at the money then back at Kai "Are you serious"

Kai softened his smile "Yes. Now go, before I change my mind"

Natsuki continued to stare at him, as if trying to decode Kai and figure out his motives. She soon smiled at him then proceeded to pick out food for them. Kai sighed and took a seat as he waited for Natsuki to finish up.

'This is the best I can do for her right now. Every little thing counts when it comes to this world.'

"Hey!" After waiting for five minutes, Kai heard Natsuki's voice and looked up. She was carrying two plastic bags, inside were foam bento boxes. "I got use squid balls, yakitori and onigiri. I hope you'll like it"

Kai smiled at her and took one of the bags from here. Natsuki held out the remaining cash, there seemed to have been a lot left over.

"Here's your change"

Kai looked at it then shook his head

"Keep it. Use it to buy your lunch next time"

Natsuki frowned "I feel like you're going to make me do something in return"

"Yes, actually you have to do one thing"

"i knew it..."

"Smile"

"...What?"

Kai laughed at her reaction. Natsuki gave him a weird look as if he was crazy "Smile... That's it. Also a place for us to eat "

Natsuki smiled at him "I know a place, you're going to meet some of my friends though, is that a problem?"

Kai shook his head "Not at all, lead the way!"

They walked back towards the school but this time they circled around instead of entering the school. They went past the courtyard toward where Kai began to see a lone cheery blossom tree and underneath a picnic table.

In its seats were four individuals. Kai could clearly see who they were. He could clearly see the strawberry blonde, the purple and the brown haired individuals. He knew who they were.

"So about you last name..."

Kai receded from his thoughts "Huh?"

"Namikaze? Where did it come from? Does it have a special meaning?"

'Oh that's right, she reads manga. I wouldn't be surprised his Naruto existed in this universe.'

"Well to my family, it means leadership. Honor. The ability to sacrifice your life for the sake of others."

Natsuki's eyes glistened in familiarity "R-really?"

'It wouldn't hurt to play with her mind for a bit'

"Yep. My father, his name was Minato, he used to always teach me about the values of loyalty and friendship."

"M-Minato Namikaze"

Kai smirked at her "Yep, I also want to become Hokage one day"

Natsuki stopped in her tracks and processed the sentence. She huffed once she realized the joke.

"I hate you"

Kai chuckled "I get the question a lot, I just couldn't resist"

"Whatever, future Hokage"

"You're not gonna start calling me that are you?"

"Who knows... Anyway were here"

Kai looked up to see that the group had began waving towards Natsuki. Sayori jumped out of her seat and rushed towards them as they came closer. She took Kai's hands in excitement.

"Kai! What are you doing here? Do you go to this school?"

Kai chuckled nervously "Uh... No not exactly"

Natsuki raised a brow at the two as she sat down next to the purple hair girl.

"You know this bum, Sayori? Are you two a couple or something?"

Sayori sent a glare at Natsuki as she turned red "That's not it!"

Kai blushed "Yea... What she said"

Sayori turned back towards him then smiled "Come! Sit down with us!"

She dragged Kai over towards an empty spot next to MC, who gave Kai a lazy wave. Kai returned one as he sat down with Sayori next to him.

"Who's this, Natsuki?"

Kai's attention turned towards the brown haired girl with a white bow in her hair. He narrowed his eyes, like an assassin finding his target.

'Monika'

Monika recoiled slightly, Kai noticed and quickly apologized

"Sorry, you... Looked like someone I know"

Monika nodded slowly "Do you hate this someone?"

Kai smiled and shook his head "No. I was just shocked, I just have question for 'this someone'"

The girl smiled back at him "Well, better find her soon then. Anyway my name's Monika, your name is?"

"Kai... Kai Namikaze"

"I'm Yuri... Nice to meet you Kai"

Kai's attention turned towards the purple haired girl and smiled "Nice to meet you, Yuri"

"Now that everyone's acquainted, can we eat already! I'm starving!" Natsuki complained.

"Jeez... Ever so subtle, Suki'" MC drawled out.

"Shut it MC! Stop calling me that!" Natsuki pouted while MC just laughed as he began to open his bento. The others followed suit and began to eat.

Kai took his bento out of the plastic bag then took out the chopsticks. He opened the box and his nostrils were hit with an sweet aroma.

"Wow. This looks AND smells good, thanks Natsuki"

The pink haired girl raised a brow as she gulped down a squid ball "You bought our lunch, idiot. I just picked it out"

"Natsuki!" Yuri exclaimed

"What!"

Kai gave an amused smile as the two argued.

'It's not as hostile in the game, it's like a friendly argument'

"You bought her food?"

Kai turned to Monika and rubbed the back of his head "Someone once told me that every little thing counts when it comes to this world. I'm just following those words"

Monika smiled "Wise words"

Kai nodded then began to eat. Sayori and MC looked at each other trying to figure out the meaning behind the words but shrugged it off.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Kai gripped the two wooden sticks between his fingers. 'I never learned to use these. Might as well learn a few things before going home.'

He slowly reached for a squid ball. Before the utensils touched the food, he looked up to make sure no one was looking.

'Good, everybody's distracted.'

He gripped the squid balls before slowly raising it.

 _Plop_

'UGH!' The squid ball slip out his grasp then landed back into the bento.

Kai froze when he heard a giggle from behind.

'Ohhhh shit!'

Sayori sat down next to him, she sat on her side with her head tilted.

Kai looked away as he blushed 'Oh god.. She's cute'

"You don't know how to use chopsticks?"

Kai's blush turned even redder.

"I ermm... Never learned how to, I was raised around forks and spoons."

Sayori gave him a soft smile "Don't worry, you'll get it in no time. Here i'll help you!"

She took his hand that held the chopsticks then began to position his fingers correctly.

"Try holding it a bit more loose, don't hold it too tight or you'll make the chopsticks slide off the food"

Kai let her move his fingers around as he sat back dying from blushing. Sayori let go of his hand and leaned back.

"Don't worry, it'll get easier over time. Hang in there!"

Kai paled 'She just made... Never mind'

"T-thanks"

Sayori's face turned to one of concern "Are you sick? You're pale again like this morning"

Before he could stop her, she began to feel his forehead. "You're temperature isn't high-"

Kai took Sayori's hands and gripped them "I'm fine. Don't worry about me"

Sayori and Kai gazed into each others eyes. Sayori's cheeks grew red as she smiled.

"Good to hear!"

"Sorry for intruding guys, but can I talk to Kai for a minute?"

Kai turned to find Monika smirking at them.

"Uh Kai" He turned his attention back towards Sayori who was looking at her hands which he was still holding.

"Oh! Sorry!"

Sayori gave a smile before walking over to the others.

Monika gave a quiet snicker and sat down across from him "Making friends are we?"

"S-shut up!"

Monika's smile slowly faded into seriousness "So, how did you get here?"

Kai's eyes showed confusion "I... I thought you sent me here?"

The girl shook her head, as confused as him "No, that's not possible. Your computer was going to be your portal here but you never logged back in, so I assumed you backed out."

Kai raised a brow "Wait.. So you didn't send me here? Then... How am I here?!"

Monika shushed him "Not too loud... Look i'm as confused as you are. Usually this doesn't happen, I've created so many firewalls to prevent this from EVEN happening"

"Well, i'm here"

Monika rolled her eyes and smiled "Obviously, listen what would've happened is I would send you a text box, like an agreement that you agree to travel here then I would approve it, It had to be approved 10 times to confirm it. Then you would've been shocked by your computer and you would be transported here. Your last sight should've been a flash of light from your screen."

Kai began to trying to recall memories. "I... I can't remember for some reason.. Like my memories are being blocked by something"

"That's... weird"

"Does this world have a memory suppressor or something"

Monika shook her head "No, like I said. This world is as real as yours, anything that applies in your world, applies here"

Kai groaned "I just want to go home."

Monika frowned "So you didn't come here to help them"

Kai looked at her with a pleading look "No.. Please don't guilt me into helping... I can't... The game you've created has hurt me in more ways that one... I can't go through that again."

"That's why I need your help, that game will always exist as long as they hurt... Please, you understand what they're going through, that's why you bought Natsuki lunch. Because you know. I tried to help but they refuse to show me their pain. No matter how hard I try."

Kai closed his eyes in thought "Alright... Let's make a deal"

"What kind of deal?"

"A deal...deal.?" Kai shook his head "What i'm trying to say is that if you try to search for my way home, i'll enroll to this school and i'll help them."

Monika nodded "What if I find your way home before you can help them?"

"Then I'll finish helping them THEN return... Can that work?"

Monika began to think before looking back up at Kai and smiling "You've got a deal"

Kai smiled then shook hands with her.

"Great.. I'll finish up here, I'll go enroll after"

She nodded "Oh where did you get the money by the way?"

"The drawer"

"What drawer?"

Kai looked at her 'She doesn't know?'

"I... Nevermind"

Monika shrugged before standing up and joining her friends.

The time came for the group to return to school. They said their goodbyes to Kai as they began to walk back while Kai continued to eat. Natsuki stayed behind as she was still on tour duty.

Kai raised a brow at her "Shouldn't you be heading back with the others?"

The petite girl shrugged "Don't feel like going to class... Besides I'm still your tour guide!"

Kai chuckled "The tour already ended... You're just here to bother me aren't you? How troublesome"

The girl groaned in response "Please don't say that, you're reminding me of MC"

Kai smirked "Oh? I didn't think you thought about MC? You know I'm his neighbor I could probably hook you-"

"Shut up, idiot!" Natsuki yelled at him as her face turned red. "Jeez, Hokage. You really know how to push buttons"

Kai gave an amused expression "So that name IS sticking"

"Hey brought this upon yourself! I bet if Sayori made the name up, you wouldn't have a problem with it"

The boy turned beet red at the mention of the ball of sunshine. Natsuki gave an mischievous smile "Oh? Does the Hokage have a thing for Sayori"

"No I don't!"

"Surreeeee... Oh by the way did you decide yet?"

"On the enrollment?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes "Duh"

Kai looked up at the sky in thought 'A deal's a deal'

"Yes... Actually"

Natsuki sat up, waiting for his answer.

'If i'm going to do this... Then I need to be able to look at Sayori and not be reminded of what could be and what it reminds me of.. I need to look at her as what I could save... I need to look at all of them like that... Including Monika.'

Kai smiled. He stood up and raised a chopstick in the air.

"Natsuki..."

He looked at her with a confident smiled.

"Meet your new Matsui High School classmate!"

* * *

 **Hey you!**

 **No reference will be left behind. You know who you are.**


	4. Our Night

'What the hell was I thinking'

Kai tightened his grip on the paper he had been holding. Kai just left Matsui High School and was on his way home, as he walked thoughts of the day began to overwhelm his mind. Then blurry images of home began to emerge reminding Kai that he didn't belong here.

'I should've just told Monika up front. Why should I worry about them, I have my own damn problems' Kai gritted his teeth in shame at himself for even thinking those words 'What am I saying. These girls are hurting more than me, to even think of those words... What's wrong with me... Why am I like this'

His gaze wandered over his surroundings, he watched as people around them lived their lives. He watched as friends laughed with each other, families enjoying each others company.

'This world... This world is not any more different than mine' His grip tightened even more on the piece of paper. 'I need to keep going... Step by step, day by day... Like I had lived for almost my whole life.'

Sighing, Kai loosened his grip on the piece of paper.

'Damn.. I almost ripped it.' He began to try to iron out the wrinkles before looking at the writing that it held.

 **Requirements:**

 **Uniform -**

 **(Grey/Brown) Blazer**

 **(Cocoa Brown) Quilted Sweater**

 **Men's Tie (Red)**

 **Work Pants (Blue)**

 **Dress Shoes (Black)/(Dark Brown)**

 **Materials -**

 **Pen**

 **Pencil**

 **Notebook (Homeroom)**

 **-Materials needed for classes shall be announced by teacher-**

Kai sighed realizing he was going to be doing more walking afterwards to get what he needed. 'Better get back to my house and rest before going out again'

* * *

Kai walked towards the entrance of his house. He instinctively reach into his pockets for his keys only to feel nothing but his phone.

'Wait... I forgot to lock the door' He reached for the knob then turned it. Confirming his thoughts, he pushed the door opened. Stepping inside he closed the door then locked, he walked into the living room then sat down on the sofa.

He bounced on it to thoroughly feel it out, after he placed the piece of paper on the coffee table in front of him. Kai looked around the living room and it was now that he noticed it had been very bland.

The space was modest, it could fit at least ten people. There was a cream colored extra-soft corner sofa that laid in the back corner and in front of it was a wooden coffee table. There was not other furniture than that.

"Looks like I have a bit of shopping to do today" Kai pulled out his phone then looked at the time.

 **1:23**

'Hmm... If I relax for an hour and a half, I might have time to do my school shopping AND buy some furniture. A new TV could do.' He got up and walked towards his kitchen.

The first floor layout was very simple. In front of the entrance was a wide hallway, on the left side was an arch doorway that lead into the living room. Besides the arch doorway is a set of stairs that lead into the second floor. On the right side of the hallway was the arch doorway that lead into the kitchen. At the back of the hallway was the dining area which connected with the kitchen and further back was a bathroom.

Kai looked around the kitchen

'The kitchen could also use an upgrade' There was already an electric stove/oven and dishwasher along with a fridge. The corner was lined with counters and kitchen cabinets, above those were cupboards. The counters extended out like a bar counter giving more space.

'A microwave and toaster couldn't hurt' He walked towards one of the cabinets and opened it 'Annnddd it's empty'

Kai 'tsk'd' as he closed the cabinet.

"Looks like I have a lot of shopping to do" Kai sighed then turned back and headed towards the stairs.

'Let's see what the second floor offers.'

Once Kai reached the top he looked at the hallway.

On the left side were two doors and on the right was one, which had been his room. He walked towards the first door and it revealed to be a spare bedroom. It had a bed and a nightstand. In the back corner was a walk-in closet, which obviously had been empty. Kai closed the door then walked into the second room which had been another bathroom.

It included the usual restroom necessities; toilet, shower, sink, medicine cabinet.

Kai closet the door then looked around at the hallway. The walls were plain white on the bottom, it had a caramel wood finish.

'This place needs a few pictures to make it feel more homely but what can I hang up though?' Kai put a finger on his chin in thought.

 _yourself_

'Maybe a good picture of a tree or a city sky view' Kai made a square with his hands. His vision began to get blurry and his he could hear a loud ringing in his ear.

 _yourself_

'Or maybe a painting of a cherry blossom tree. Those set the mood'

 _yourself. your dad._

'...'

Kai blinked. After a few more seconds of silence, his ran hand through his hair trying hard to not focus on the past. On his dad.

"I...I need help"

* * *

Kai's looked up from his phone when he heard a knock from the front door. He stared out into the hallway past his open bedroom door, trying to see if he had heard it right.

This time, he heard the doorbell ring.

He got up from his bed and walked out his room then down the stairs. He looked at himself and noticed his dress shirt and pants had gotten wrinkled and hiis hair was messy as if he got up from bed. Well he kind of did.

'Fuck it' He opened the door.

"Hey!"

Kai jumped back in surprise "Sayori?!"

The strawberry blonde girl stood with her hands behind her back. She was no longer wearing her school uniform, instead wore a pink long sleeve and red sport shorts. She gave him a pout. "Way to keep a lady waiting, Kai"

Kai scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I was up in bed and wasn't sure if I really heard your knocks. I thought I was hearing things before I heard the bell."

Sayori gave him a guilty look. "I didn't wake you did I?"

Kai gave her a small smile "I was alive and well..."

'Why did I say that'

Sayori gave him a weird look, it wasn't long before an air of silence flew above the two. Kai cleared his throat in an attempt to rid of it.

"So... Did you need something?"

Sayori's smiled returned. "I wanted to make sure you were okay"

Kai raised a brow. He saw through the lie but didn't question it. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Sayori looked down before looking back up "I mean not that you'll get hurt or anything, I was talking about school. You have to go buy your school stuff right?"

Another lie.

"Yeah. Why?"

She jumped up a bit with her hands cupped together "How about I help you with shopping!"

Kai looked at her in thought, she gave him a hopeful look.

'Why did she just lie to me. I can see through her words.'

"I...Sure. Why not"

"Yay~!"

Kai smiled at her then moved aside "I'm about to head out anyway, you can come inside while I get ready." Sayori stepped inside his home and began to looked around at the new surrounding.

Kai lead her into the living room and gestured to the sofa "Take a seat if you want. There's nothing much here... I just moved in and all."

"It's fine" Sayori smiled at him then took a seat.

Kai nodded "Great. I'll be right back, I need to change before we go." He walked out of the living room then up towards the second floor. He closed the door to his room then looked at the 'magic' drawer.

"I need more money, magic drawer."

He opened it and found a lot more cash. He smiled and bowed to the drawer.

"Thank you!" Kai grabbed his back then put all his cash in it. It began to weigh a bit because of the money.

He placed it on his bed before turning to his closet. He grabbed a white shirt, and black pants.

Kai quickly changed then grabbed his bag and made his way downstairs.

"Hey, I'm good to go if you are" He turned the corner and saw Sayori staring off into space. Kai frowned. He seen that face before. Kai himself wore it when he was beginning his depression therapy.

'I can't go through this again...'

Kai sighed and walked next to her. He raised two fingers then poked her forehead.

"Huh?! Oh sorry! I was just thinking about food."

'The amount of lies she's spewing out makes me almost believe I was talking to a different person.'

"I said I'm ready"

Sayori smiled then got up. "Great!" She walked over to the front door, with Kai following behind. He sat on the stairway as he put on his slip-ons. Once he did, he stood up and nodded at Sayori.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Kai and Sayori walked along the streets of downtown. Both of them marveled at the bright lights, mostly Kai as he never seen the inner city before.

"You know..."

Sayori looked at him with a small smiled.

"This makes the train ride here worth it." Kai kept his gaze fixated on his surroundings.

"Same!" Sayori looked forward "It's been a while since I actually visited the city. My parents used to always take me here during my birthdays but lately we've been doing home parties. Not that I'm complaining though! I just kinda miss this place."

Kai glanced at Sayori from the corner of his eyes 'I know you so well Sayori but at the same time... I don't. Monika was wrong... I don't know anything about the girls... This isn't a game. These are **PEOPLE'S** lives.'

"Kai?"

Kai's head snapped up "Huh?"

Sayori gave him a worried look "You okay? You're very pale again."

Kai nodded and gave her a reassuring smile "Yep! Just thinking about the long trek home."

The strawberry blonde didn't seem convinced but went with it anyway "Oh stop being a baby! Anyway were here~!" She said the last part in a singing tone.

Kai looked up at the building in front of them.

"Matsui Clothing Co." Kai looked at her "Is this part of the school or something?"

"Kinda, the guy who owns the school has his own clothing stores, which makes it easier for us to buy uniforms. The only bad thing is it in the city, miles from the school"

Sayori grabbed Kai's hand "Let's go~!"

Before Kai can even process what was happening, they were already in the store.

Sayori turned around and noticed his dizzy gaze. She giggled and let go of his hand. "Hehe~ Sorry!"

Kai shook his head with a grin "Let's just get my uniform and get out of here" Sayori smiled and continued to lead him, this time at a slower pace.

After minutes of searching, they found the men's sections and began to looked around. Sayori wasn't really interested at looking at men's underwear and clothing so she followed Kai as he picked out the clothes he need for his uniform.

Sayori watched as Kai pulled out a piece of paper, he mumbled something before checking the tag of the blazer he was looking at. As frustration began to get at Kai, she giggled at him. She walked over and took the paper and read it.

Kai sighed "I really suck at this" He leaned on a clothing rack as Sayori started to pick out the clothes he needed. She bounced on her heals as she handed him the clothes.

"Thanks, Sayori. Thank goodness I brought you." Kai chuckled making the girl smile brightly.

"No problem! I was confused when I first bought my uniform. My mom was here to help me through it though." Kai picked out four more sets before they both began to make their way to the register.

As they walked, Sayori turned to Kai and smiled "Aren't you glad parents are there to help you through life."

Kai's eyes darkened as his face turned stoic, Sayori almost recoiled from the sudden change "Kai? You okay?"

He nodded slowly "Family... Is a touchy subject for me..."

Sayori didn't want to push it, he had just met Kai and she was trying her best to be a good new friend. If he had issues with family she wasn't going to force answers. "Oh.. Sorry..."

When they reached the register, Sayori took small glances at Kai and noticed he had became distant as if he was not really here. He talked to the cashier normally but Sayori could see the grief in his eyes.

Once they made their purchase, they walked outside and stood at the entrance.

Kai sniffed the air and sighed in bliss "Oh I know that smell very well!"

Sayori turned to him "Oh?" She took a whiff of the air before smiling.

"Barbecue!" Kai turned to her and smiled.

"Let's not go home yet, you want to eat something before we go home? My treat."

Sayori cheered "Yes! I'm going to call my parents first, I don't want them to get worried"

"I understand" Kai gave her a small smile while she took out her phone. Kai, nothing else to do but wait, took out his phone also. He opened the camera app and pointed it towards the center of downtown. The streets were filled with cars and the sidewalks with people. The honking and the chatter truly gave the atmosphere of a city. The bright lights from stores and the aroma of food from restaurants truly lifted his spirits. And for once during his time in this new world, he wasn't worried about anything. In this moment, he wasn't a traveler, he wasn't depressed, he was Kai. Kai Namikaze, the new student of Matsui High School.

For once during his time in this new world, he felt at _home_

Kai smiled as he took the picture of the view. He lowered his arm back and looked at the picture. The lights, the cars, the grill smoke from food stands. It was perfect.

"That's so beautiful!"

Kai turned his head and saw Sayori looking down at his phone. "All set with you parents?"

She nodded "I need to be back by 9:00 though, it is a school night after all" Kai nodded

'It's only 6:45, we have time'

"Also, they want to meet you"

Kai froze

"What?"

* * *

"I've always wanted to go here again!" Sayori excitedly ran in front of a walk in restaurant. Kai stood next to her, analyzing the establishment. It wasn't the fanciest, it looked pretty traditional actually. It was a large place, the aroma of food exited the restaurant which seemed to lure so many in.

"What stopped you?"

Sayori sighed "Prices! We only went once on one of my birthdays, the place was so dang expensive I felt bad making my parents spend their money." Kai nodded to indicate he had been listening. While Sayori ranted about the guilt she had, Kai looked inside the restaurant.

'They all look happy' He watched as the families inside laughed and the couples talk to each other. The place oozed out what Kai had ached to have for years. He smiled and looked at Sayori who was still ranting.

"Sorry for ranting, hehe~ Anyway let's g-"

"This place seems to be the source of that luring aroma I keep smelling" Kai interrupted. Sayori looked at him with a raised brow. Kai turned back towards the restaurant. "Let's eat here."

Sayori's hung ajar for a second before she gave him a glare "What?! Weren't listening, this place cost mo-"

"Money, which I have plenty of" Kai turned back to her and smiled "Don't worry, I won't mind. Besides, I've made up my mind. I'm eating here so if you wish to eat somewhere else you're going to have to wait for me to finish eating here."

She opened her mouth to retort but closed it when she found no excuse. "fine"

Kai smiled "Great" He grabbed her hand and began to lead her inside. Sayori grew red from the gesture but didn't say anything. When they entered the establishment, both Kai and Sayori smiled ear to ear at the aroma and homeliness they felt.

"Table for two?" Kai turned his attention to a waiter looking at them with a smile. Kai returned the gesture "Yes, please"

"Alright, follower me Sir, Mam"

Kai and Sayori followed the man towards a table. The waiter placed menus on the table before pulling the chairs for them to sit.

"Thank you" Sayori said

The waiter bowed "If you're ready to order, please call for me"

"We will, thanks" Kai smiled at the man as he left. He then turned to Sayori who was looking at the menu. He could tell from her smile that she was beginning to remember the food she had when she first went here.

"So" Sayori looked up, smiled still on her face "What do you recommend?"

Kai couldn't believe it. Sayori's smiled became brighter.

'How the hell does she do that?'

* * *

"Ugh! I'm full!" Sayori groaned. Kai chuckled at her. They were on there way back to the train station to go home, both enjoying their time.

"I didn't tell you to eat so much, you're lucky you didn't vomit everywhere."

Sayori sent him a pout "Hey! I haven't been there for years, I was just making sure that the meal was something I'd remember!"

Kai laughed. "Sayori, if you want to eat there again. Talk to me, I'd be happy to take you out"

Sayori blushed "T-thank, Kai" Kai smiled then looked forward. He noticed something bright in the distance.

"Hey, Sayori?"

"Hmm?"

"What's that?" He pointed at the lights. Sayori's face lit up.

"That's the carnival! They haven't opened the rides yet, but the games are open"

Kai looked at her "You want to go?"

Sayori gave him an uneasy expression "Are you sure? You've already did enough for me tonight."

Kai sighed and smiled "Well then, I'm going to the carnival. Enjoy your ride home. ALONE" Kai whistled as he began to walk away.

"Fine! But only for one game!"

The one game turned to two, then to three, then to four. Before the duo knew it, their fun had come to an end. They watched as their train arrived.

Once it came to a stop, they stepped inside and took a seat next to the doors.

Kai placed the bags containing his uniforms to the spot next to them before taking out his phone. He opened his gallery then started to scroll through the pictures he had taken with Sayori and the pictures he had taken of the city and the carnival.

He stared at a picture where Sayori was holding his phone in the air and him in the back smiling at the camera. Sayori was smiling also and put two fingers behind Kai's head like the rabbit pose. Kai smiled remembering when they took it.

He flicked to the next one, it was a picture of Sayori hugging a big blue bear that was almost as big as her. Kai chuckled remembering her struggles to hold the bear until he had to take it.

"My parents are going to kill me" Sayori groaned. Kai looked over at her and noticed that she had missed three calls from them.

'Shit. It's 11:15'

Sayori hugged the bear in her arms tighter, fearing what her parents were going to do. Kai felt guilty, if they had gone home instead of going to the carnival then she wouldn't be in this predicament.

"I'll talk to them... I'll tell them it was my fault, I shouldn't have egged you in going to the carnival"

Sayori looked at him "Kai... You don't have to do that. I shouldn't have agreed."

Kai shook his head "And I shouldn't have offered. Look, it's going to happen Sayori and besides didn't you say that they wanted to meet me? Well?"

Sayori wasn't convince and didn't feel any better "I... I promise to be there with you"

Kai smiled "Thanks..."

They sat in comfortable silence as they waited for their train to arrive to their destination.

Kai turned to Sayori, she seemed really tired.

'Of course. We did spend the day running around the city'

"Hey Sayori" The girl looked at him with tired eyes "How long have you been friends with MC?"

She looked up thinking "Hmmm... I think for sixteen years now. We've been childhood friends since forever and I can't really think of a number."

"That long? You guys aren't dating aren't you?"

Sayori shook her head "No! Never! Mirai is like a brother to me, besides he already has his eyes on someone"

"Interesting" Kai thought "How did you guys meet?"

Sayori sat up "Our families. When I was five, Mirai and his parents moved in, his dad had been co workers with my dad and so it was only natural for our families to come together. As time passed, MC and I both grew up together, the same schools and everything. Every Christmas, our families would take turns hosting parties, which only made our bond closer."

"Who's turn is it this year?"

"MC's family... Hey you live right next to them, you should drop by"

Kai shook his head "I don't want to ruin the tradition"

Sayori giggled softly "Don't be silly, its not just our families in the party. Its our families that host it but other people come. You know Natsuki?"

"Unfortunately, yes"

She giggled "Of come one, she's not bad. Anyway her family comes to the parties, along with some of her cousins. You going won't ruin anything."

Kai smiled "Alright... I'll think about it"

Sayori nodded giving him a soft smiled "Good enough"

"Hey Sayori?"

"Yes?"

"When's your birthday?"

Sayori looked at him before smiling "January 21st"

Kai's eyes widened slightly "Really? Mine is one January 20th"

Sayori's smiled brightened "No way! Yay~! We can celebrate two birthdays back to back!"

Kai laughed "Yep!"

Sayori took out her phone and opened the calendar app "January 20th, and save!"

Kai looked at her screen and noticed that she had set his birthday as an important event. Flattered by it, he began doing the same. Sayori watched him as he did so and smiled.

"Hey you don't have a background."

Kai nodded "Yea, I don't really know what to put it as"

"I think I can help!" She grabbed his phone before he can protest. She opened his gallery and paused when she saw the pictures. Memories of the night flashed in her mind causing her to smile. Sayori then set the wallpaper for both his lock screen and home screen then handed Kai his phone back.

He turned his phone on to see the lock screen. It was a picture of Sayori and him smiling at the camera while Sayori held the camera, Kai was slightly blushing as he held the giant blue bear that he had won for Sayori.

"good choice"

* * *

Kai carried his bag while Sayori carried her bear. She bit her lip as she rang the bell to her home. She looked at Kai who seemed calm or nervous she couldn't tell. He noticed her nervous gaze and gave her a reassuring smile.

Kai had been nervous also.

Actually he felt like shitting himself then running away. But that won't be pretty so he decided against it. It got worse when the door's locks began to click and the door began to open.

"Sayori!" A woman with pink hair hugged Sayori, or tried to as the bear in Sayori's arm didn't make it easy "Where have you been!"

"Is she home!"

That was a man's voice. Kai shrank.

A brunette male emerged and sighed in relief when he saw Sayori. "We were so worried Sayori! We told you 9:00!"

Sayori stuttered as she tried to find words. Her eyes watered as she was about to cry.

"It's my fault"

Both of the parents looked at him. Kai steeled himself. "I made her late. She only wanted to help but I kept holding her back"

Sayori was about to interrupt when Kai held a hand "No Sayori, this has to be said."

He bowed to Sayori's parents "I'm sorry for bringing her home late. We were supposed to get my uniform for school but I was new to the city so I was easily lured in by the sights and smell."

Sayori's father looked at him with an unreadable expression "What happened after you got your uniform"

Kai shuddered at the coldness of his voice. "We went to eat, I think she called you. We went to a place called Kizaka."

Both parent's eyes widened "Kizaka?"

Sayori smiled as she stood next to Kai "Yep! He even paid for me! He said we could even go there again"

Her father nodded "Okay... What happened next"

Kai straightened up "We were supposed to go home after that but there was a carnival. Sayori wanted to go home but I teased her, forcing her to come. We spent the rest of our time there."

Sayori held out her bear as much as she could "He even won me a bear!"

Her mother smiled at Kai before nodding at the father.

"Get dressed for bed, Sayori. You have school tomorrow."

"Yes, father" Sayori gave Kai a one handed hug. "See you tomorrow, Kai"

Her and her mother disappeared into the house, leaving the father.

He stared at Kai as if he had still been trying to read him. Then he took a deep sigh. He then held out a hand to Kai.

Kai stood in shock. Not really knowing what had been happening.

"Do you not know how to shake hands"

"Oh, sorry!" Kai quickly shook his hand, the tight grip from Sayori's dad didn't go unnoticed.

"Thank you for bringing Sayori home. And thank you for making her happy today."

Kai gave him a soft smiled "It's not a problem. It was the least I could do to make up for helping me with my uniform"

The man nodded "I think bringing my daughter to one of the most expensive restaurants in the city, is a big deal. Anyway, you have a good night. Thank you again."

Kai nodded "Goodnight sir"

He heard the locks click. He let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding, before making his way towards home.

Kai looked at the stars with a smile.

'I had fun tonight. Maybe my stay here won't be so bad.'

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate.

'Who could be texting me?'

He looked at the message on his look screen.

 **'Goodnight! :)'**

He noticed that the contact was already named. It was Sayori.

Kai unlocked his phone and began to type. He could've asked her question, like when did she put her number on his phone, or how she was doing or if her parents punished her. But he didn't. Instead he type two words.

 **'Goodnight, Sayori'**

* * *

 **Hey you!**

 **I'm tired. I'll revise it once I get home tomorrow but I just wanted to release this so you guys can have something to real. Although I don't really know if you're awake.**

 **Anyway I need your help guys.**

 **Sayori's parents need a name, I don't know how I'm going to do this yet but drop some suggestions.**

 **That's it... I'm going to sleep now.**


	5. LeAVING yOU haNgING

**"You're obviously fucking stupid"**

 **Kai looked back at himself. Himself smiled wickedly at him.**

 **"Don't get comfortable you little worthless disappointing piece of shit. You still need to get back home."**

 **Kai opened his mouth. Himself grinned wider.**

 **"What? Cat got your tongue?" Himself turned his back on Kai. "Don't leave your friends in the REAL WORLD _hanging._ "**

 **Kai froze.**

 ** _What did you just say._**

 **Himself smiled before fading.**

"Kai. Come here"

 **Kai turned.**

"You're nothing but a disappointment."

 _ **"dad..."**_

"Failing classes, always late. I see why you're mother died giving birth to you."

 _ **"..."**_

"She saw you as the waste of space you truly are"

 **A bright flash blinds him. Erasing him.**

* * *

 **Kai** stared at it. No emotion on his face present yet so many were running through his mind. It was like his brain couldn't pick an emotion to show and overloaded itself. No. This wasn't that. No. It wasn't.

It was shock.

 _thud_

Kai's fingers went limp dropping his backpack on the cold wood floor.

It swayed. It swayed. It swayed.

Kai turned to see a window had been opened. Without his notice, his body began to move towards the window. Once he reached it he reached for the finger ledge then closed it down.

He turned around and continued to watch. It no longer swayed. It no longer move. It only did soft rotations. As much as the rope it can give.

Kai's knees began to buckles as a wave of fatigue hit h **is** body. He no longer felt anything, his body grew hot but it stayed cold to the touch.

It must've been the cold air from the outside.

It was Christmas after all.

It looked down **a** t him but at the same time it wasn't. It's co **l** d eyes faced his direction but, it wasn't **rea** lly focuse **d** on an **y** thing. Not like it used to. Not anymore.

 _Knock-Knock-Knock_

Kai hear **d** it. H **e** didn't **a** cknowle **d** ge it.

 _"Kai its... You... Kai?"_

Was this a memory. Why couldn't he recognize the voice? Why couldn't he hear properly?

 _"WERE COMING IN!"_

Kai didn't move.

The front door creaked open.

 _"Kai?! MAsoN?! We br-"_

Then Kai felt a scream. Not hear. Felt. The vibrations of the vocal chords shook the house. No. It was the rapid movement of people running. Running towards _IT._

He felt being taken. Lifted. His eyes were being covered.

He already saw.

It was already engraved in his mind.

It was too late.

 ** _He was too late._**

"It's already 9:00"

"I should go home"

"Undo the therapy"

"Your **BOLD"**

"It's like your **CODE** name"

"It's simple. Don't **SPOIL** it for me"

 **"SAYORI"**

* * *

The hand was removed from his eyes.

He took one final look.

One final look at the body that swayed. That spun slowly. His father's body.

THe blUE FAce.

* * *

 _This_ i **s** _ **m** y_ m **ind. It's** bro _k_ _e_ **n. B** _ **u** t_...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **i DoNT WaNT tO fIX IT**_

* * *

 **Dreams are conjured by the dreamers thoughts and demons. The dreamer's life and experiences. Both good and bad.**

* * *

 **I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU HANGING.  
**

 **Soon. Wait.**


End file.
